Bewitching Eastern Dream
by Orin Kaenbyou
Summary: A oneshot about the events preceding Perfect Cherry Blossom. Youmu is worried about the Saigyou Ayakashi, yet follows her Lady's orders with little hesitation, yet her internal worries almost send her crazy.


The snowy gardens of Hakugyokurou were silent, save for the occasional humming of the peaceful spirits. Everything was perfect, harmonious and silent. Nothing could disturb the soothing melody of utter tranquility in the haven for the dead. The only inhabitants with human bodies, Yuyuko Saigyouji and Youmu Konpaku, were enjoying the peace and solitude together, on the porch overlooking the gardens.  
>Youmu Konpaku glanced over at Yuyuko, who had been deep in thought for nearly three hours. The gardener's wispy phantom half bobbed in earnest as Youmu sat beside the ghost princess. Unfazed, Yuyuko's burgundy eyes stayed fixated on the floor ahead of her. Only a few yards away was the Saigyou Ayakashi, a youkai cherry tree. A soul had been sealed inside it, and Yuyuko wanted to revive that soul. The ghost princess had been contemplating how to do this for a while, and Youmu was curious as to what conclusion her employer had reached.<br>"Yuyuko-sama? Have you had any thoughts on how to revive that spirit inside the Saigyou Ayakashi yet?" Youmu tenderly inquired. Yuyuko blinked once, out of her trance, and turned her head to her silver-haired employee. They locked eyes for a second, before a reply curled from the mouth of Yuyuko.  
>"Yes, Youmu. I have." the ghost girl smiled, and turned back to look at the looming and sinister looking cherry tree. "You see, the way to release the soul is for the tree to bloom fully and entirely, correct?" Yuyuko paused, giving Youmu the cue to give her answer. Yuyuko's words echoed through the reticence left by her pause, as several spirits soared by.<br>"Yes, but how are we supposed to get the necessary essence of spring in order to do this, Lady Yuyuko?" Youmu followed Yuyuko's glance, and they both sighed heavily.  
>"You are. I have already asked Yukari to weaken the border, so you can gather the spring essence." Yuyuko grinned at Youmu, who despite her lack of knowledge about how to do this, was eager. The half-ghost girl looked down, and her silver hair skimmed past her jawline. Her green eyes were focused in her lap, her thin pale fingers were entwining themselves in the soft green fabric of her skirt.<br>"Of course, Lady Yuyuko. But... do you even know the person to which the soul inside the Saigyou Ayakashi belongs to? It could be a violent one!" Youmu's eyes began to sharpen in panic, but Yuyuko simply rested her hand on her gardener's shoulder. As she tilted her head, her wavy pink hair floated over the blue fabric of her aqua-coloured kimono. The fan she was holding poked over the long sleeve of her free hand, and she giggled at Youmu's expression.  
>"Youmu, it is rare, almost impossible, to find something or someone that cannot be affected by your Roukanken blade, am I correct?" Yuyuko Saigyouji's soft melodic voice immediately soothed the psyched mind of Youmu, who sighed and stood up with a rather confident smile on her face.<br>"That is correct, Lady Yuyuko. The thing is..." Youmu stopped, her eyes full of the clandestine thought coursing throughout her mind at the present moment. She looked away, the full neat silver fringe acting as a barrier to the windows of her soul. Yuyuko stood up also, her sudden movement disturbing a cluster of quiescent spirits at her feet, who sped away. The ghost girl sighed at the departure of the spirits and settled her hands on the shoulders of Youmu Konpaku, who looked up at her.  
>"The thing is... what, Youmu?" Yuyuko's innocence of speech forced the secret thought from the mouth of the half-ghost sword-wielder. Youmu shuddered a little as Yuyuko's voice echoed again, the words constantly rebounding in her ears, each separate echo beseeching Youmu to spill her thoughts.<br>"Someone will know what is up. Someone will find out when winter never leaves. Someone will come here. I know they will, Lady Yuyuko. I don't want them to harm you..." the worries of Youmu spilled out and mixed with their own echoes in a cacophonous dissonance which send goosebumps down her spine. The worries multiplied in her head, almost mocking her. Each musing rebounded off another, producing endless emotions of concern and worry in her mind. She kept all of this on the inside, as Yuyuko thought of her as formidable, and she didn't want dash Yuyuko's hopes of her.  
>"Sh, Youmu. Firstly, if anyone does try to attack me, I'm sure that blade of yours will stop them. Anyway, I must try and find Yukari to thank her for weakening the border, at some point." Yuyuko trailed off into her own mental tangent, leaving Youmu to take action herself. "Please, go and collect the spring for the Saigyou Ayakashi, Youmu. Whilst you're out, please contact the Prismriver Sisters and ask them to arrange a concert for me in a few days. Ask them to arrive here when they are sufficiently prepared." Yuyuko smiled at Youmu, unaware of the mental anguish she was currently fighting off.<br>"O-of course, Lady Yuyuko. Right away." Youmu bowed once, and her phantom half mimicked her actions. Taking one last look around the dismally bare but well-kept gardens Hakugyokurou, Youmu headed towards the divide between her home and Gensokyo. Stepping straight out of Hakugyokurou's gates, she shuddered at the harsh bite of ominous wintery winds almost punishing her in unity with the torturous thoughts in her head.  
>As she opened her eyes and glanced at Gensokyo, she saw a single cherry blossom petal fall in front of her eyes. Extending her fingers to catch it, a speeding youkai bolting past her knocked her arm and the petal. Seeing it trodden into the mud and snow, she saw the dirt and grime slowly taint it. Cringing, she stepped over it gingerly and walked ahead. As she stepped over the petal, her mind coursed with thoughts about the soul inside the Saigyou Ayakashi...<p>

Who was it? What was it? Why was it sealed in a tree? And most of all... what was it capable of?


End file.
